Hekizukume
Hekizukume (辟尽くめ, Literally Meaning: Punish Without Exception or Ruler without Exception)is a special barrier developed by Nisashi Uzumaki and is actually heavily based off of the Storm God Banishment Seal. Due to it's base one of barrier's several effects is granted from that seal. He must first gain an understanding of a persons chakra through his immense sensory abilities. Once fully recorded, Nisashi creates a seal which corresponds to his target's chakra fluctuation and frequency. A formula which forbids said chakra from entering the seals confines. Once cast, a large seal appears under the radius which erects something of an invisible dome. Those he banished are unable to enter the perimeter. If he activates this jutsu with his target within the perimeter, they are usually sent flying outwards with incredible force. Nisashi can activate this technique upon a persons body which allows him to separate them from their teammates. What makes this technique even stronger is the fact it erases all chakra influence of a person. Meaning jutsu of his targets become nullified. Nisashi can edit his seal so it allows a person to stay within the radius, however, any external usage of their chakra is banished. Meaning only jutsu which remain inside of their body is allowed. While alone this is a highly effective barrier and dangerous for his opponent, Nisashi decided to take this a few steps further. Nisashi first step was creating a closer ranged more personal version. By placing the seal upon himself he can edit the seal to block out any chakra but his own from his immediate area. This allows the barrier to act a personal boundary field. This can serve as a close range absolute defense. Nisashi is also capable of having the barrier up without it being active, if using his close ranged variant and he is attacked, he can activate it in order to redirect his opponent's attack in the opposite direction, usually sending it right back at them, or simply absorbing it. This can also give Nisashi massive advantages in taijutsu, as others must exert great deals of force to break the barrier and Nisashi can pass through it effortlessly, and can engage anyone as he would normally while they will struggle to ever even make contact with him once it is active. A devastating function of the barrier, and primarily used for a defensive offensive style of attack, are seals that allow Nisashi to manipulate vectors within the barrier. The first vector applied to the barrier is that of acceleration. Through it's use Nisashi can amplify the speed and movement of his techniques immensely by manipulating vectors to move him. He can also use it to stop or completely redirect enemies by shifting their acceleration in the opposite direction. By touching an object, he can use his ability to change the magnitude of vectors he comes in contact with, this allows him to change the vectors of objects in such a way that he can turn them to projectiles. An example of the use of this ability came from his practice of it, when he lightly kicked a rock to make it shoot like a bullet. This ability also allows him to mimic superhuman strength, as he once used it to pick up and throw a concrete wall. Coupled with his already inhuman strength, Nisashi can use vectors to achieve an effect similar to that of the famed rock weight techniques of the Mizukage. This makes Nisashi's use of his Adamantine Chakra Constructs far more deadly as he can launch them with such force that their sheer kinetic energy results in explosions. This can work in the reverse sense for his opponent, if someone tries to use any kind of projectile within Nisashi's realm, he can completely halt it's acceleration, and send it hurdling in the opposite direction. Nisashi can make anything move at a constant speed regardless of any force that acts on it, he could take any item and make them pierce through objects regardless of the relative speed. It doesn't matter if the target is moving at an extremely slow pace or if the target isn't even moving at all, so long as some part of them is physically moved, like poking their cheek (moving the face). This power only works in accordance to the user's own relative location, meaning that even though the Earth is spinning at high speeds, along with all of its inhabitants, it doesn't count as moving. This ability means that the object will not change direction or speed no matter what force acts against it. This can make virtually any projectile of Nisashi's an ultimate spear that can pierce virtually any defense. If Nisashi cancels the power on the target object, it will come to a complete stop, regardless of how fast it was going. Because of this using this power on oncoming attacks and quickly canceling it will make any force halt. Yet another effect of Nisashi's abilities allows him to manipulate gravity at any point within his barrier. As gravity contains direction and magnitude it can be controlled by vectors. With this Nisashi can increase and decrease gravity to disorient his opponent. Nisashi can change gravity for his opponent and change it differently or simply keep it the same for himself as he sees fit. He will often rapidly change the amount of gravity randomly, thus giving his opponents body no change to adjust to the rapidly changing G-Forces. A fairly personal usage of the seal responsible for this effect is actually used by Nisashi for training. By subjecting himself to gradually increased gravity he can use it to increase his physical strength. With the ability to control vectors the ability to manipulate scalars. While scalars could add a whole new world of possibilities, Nisashi uses them in three large ways. Manipulation of temperature, time, and entropy within his barrier. The first scalar he employs is that of temperature. The usage of it is fairly straightforward. He can superheat areas in his barrier or freeze them to temperatures far below freezing. He can manipulate the temperature within certain areas while leaving himself unaffected. This can used to inflict hypothermia or dehydration. He is also capable of freezing or boiling his opponents blood if he raises the temperature high enough. Another primary scalar is that of time. As the name would suggest, Nisashi can speed up or slow down time in his barrier or around any object that he imprints the seal upon. This can allow him to forcibly slow his opponent or any of their attack down. This is primarily used if Nisashi's opponent can access a form of energy his unfamiliar with or that can somehow bypass his barrier. In this scenario he can slow the projectile down to a near halt and simply dodge. The final scalar ability Nisashi utilizes, and arguably one of the most dangerous to his opponent, is that of entropy. Entropy is a thermodynamic quantity representing the unavailability of a system's thermal energy for conversion into mechanical work, often interpreted as the degree of disorder or randomness in the system. This can actually allow Nisashi to completely deplete any and all energy in his opponents body that is not in active use, by manipulating entropy and making all of his opponents inactive energy unavailable to them for use. This can lead to an opponent losing almost all combat capability. Nisashi actually uses this barrier in one of two ways. It can be a relatively large 20m x 20m barrier or it can be passively active and redirect nearly attack that nears Nisashi with little to no input from him. The smaller, more personal form of this barrier extends to about a two meter sphere around his body. He can use it safely in public by simply filtering which chakra signatures to allow around in his personal space and out of it. However this is less effective as his natural calculations and intelligence will not be applied. This gives his passive barrier one glaring weakness that only those with the sharpest of reflexes will notice even after several strikes. There is a very brief moment after an attack is stopped before it is redirected. If one begins to move their attack in the opposite direction, the barrier will actually cause it to move toward Nisashi. However Nisashi can remedy this weakness when he himself takes over the barrier's use and ampifies it's effectiveness considerably with his active thoughts. This technique (at least at full power) is a trump card used by Nisashi when he wishes to either end fights quickly, or to punish his opponent. Nisashi will use his personal automated barrier for self defense quite often. The biggest glaring weakness in all of this, is that if other reside in a different dimension, Nisashi can not effect them with his vectors. As such, things like kamui would actually be perfect for escaping Nisashi's barrier. Even tradition teleportation uses vectors and can be blocked or negated by the barrier, or used by Nisashi to allow him instantaneous movement within his realm.